


Trust Game

by Honey_Whiskey



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Dream Smp, Dream is a dick, Dream is a god, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minecraft, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Shippy, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), this is inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Whiskey/pseuds/Honey_Whiskey
Summary: TW!!!!- Suicide and Manipulation- Read at your own risk and be safe <3This is my take on what if Dream didn't care about Tommy enough to keep him alive. (Based on the scene where Tommy is in the Nether contemplating suicide)Dream is manipulative as hell and I love his character so I wanted to write something on it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Trust Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really hope you enjoy this and if you do please leave kudos and comments! I'd really appreciate it. If you want to read more stuff like this in the future follow me on Twitter or Tumblr :)
> 
> Twitter- WaterandBug  
> Tumblr- waterandbug
> 
> I also have my own works not related to the SMP if you want to check them out! I will be writing a mix of both SMP and OC pieces.

Tommy stared down at the popping lava swaying his feet off the edge, meters above the hot liquid. His mind is plagued with terrible contemplations, he wanted to throw something off the ledge. Was it the compass or himself he wanted to get rid of? He didn’t know. Both options seemed as tempting as the other, yet terrifying because of the outcome.

“It’s a long way down.” He muttered out to the vast hell-like dimension.

“It is, isn't it?” A voice came from behind.

Tommy jumped, frightened by the unexpected response. He turned his head around, spotting an all too familiar green cloak and floating head.

“Jesus Dream don’t do that. You made me jump so hard. I could’ve fell into the lava and killed myself.” He uncomfortably chuckled.

Dream didn’t laugh with him. “That’s what you want to do though, is it not?.” The floating head tilted, it’s taunting smile turned sideways.

It made Tommy sick.

“Wha-No! No I don’t want to kill myself, Dream. What the hell. What is wrong with you?”

“Why not?” The older asked, disregarding the last portion of his sentence. “I mean, no one really cares for you anymore, Tommy. They all abandoned you. Left you here to rot. They didn’t even come to your beach party. Not even Tubbo. Tubbo was your best friend.”

“Tubbo still is my best friend and he exiled me for the good of L’Manburg. He’ll come see me, he’s probably just busy with president shit. Once he’s done with all of it he’ll visit. They all visit…”

Dream laughed.

“Tommy, if they really wanted to they would’ve visited you already. How long has it been since you’ve been sent here? It’s been weeks and Tubbo hasn’t visited or mentioned visiting you once. If he cared about you as much as you say he does, wouldn’t he have been the first to visit you? Do you really still think he cares? He’s the president of a whole nation now. He’s too busy with L’Manburg to care about an exiled nobody. He’s already forgotten you.”

The wretched stationary smile seemed to grow more manic as time passed. Yet no matter how hard he tried to think otherwise, Tommy knew the motionless smile was right. Tubbo didn’t care for him anymore.  
He ran his hands through his hair tugging harshly at the blond tufts as tears glossed his dull eyes.

The older man bent down to Tommy’s ear and whispered. “I told you.”

Dream smiled, pulling himself up to watch as Tommy crumbled before him.

“No no no, Dream. He cares for me still. He does, I know he does. We’ve been friends for so long. We’ve been friends for years. He wouldn’t give up on me.” He rambled attempting to cling onto the last shred of hope he had.

Dream tsked, “Poor Tommy. You’re so naive. It’s alright. I’m here. They’re not your friends anymore. But hey it’s okay, I’m your friend. 

The younger boy looked up at Dream giving him a broken smile, “Really Dream?”

The floating head nodded. “Of course! They have no idea what they’re missing out on, not being friends with you anymore was a mistake on their part. They missed your awesome beach party! They don’t have to deal with you being loud and annoying anymore. They don’t have to put up with your suicidal tendencies. They’re definitely missing out. But that’s okay too because you have me and you don’t need them. I’ll be your only friend. Doesn’t that sound nice, Tommy?”

The blue-eyed boy laughed as tears spilled out of his eyes.

“That sounds great, Dream. Thank you. For being my friend, I know that I can be a bit of a burden on you or anyone really.”

Dream stared off into the beyond of the Nether. “Someone’s gotta take on the burden that we call you, Tommy. I’m glad to be the one to take one for the team.

Tommy knew this was wrong but it had been so long that he had talked to someone who considered him a friend. He couldn’t bring himself to care about how horrible Dream had been to him from the start.

Dream tainted his mind with foul thoughts of himself. At first he tried to shun them but learned it only brought suffering. Embracing them brought him a friend. One he needed so desperately in these times of desolation. If Dream told him he was a burden he’d believe it because friends don’t lie to each other. And Dream was his friend.

“As friends, Tommy, I think that we should play a game. What do you say?”

A game sounded nice. He bopped his head up and down.

“Great! Let’s play the trust game. I’m sure you know how to play that. It’s a game everyone’s played before with their friends.”

Dream began to walk past the edge and started to step off of it into the open air. Tommy panicked, not wanting to lose the only friend he had now he reached out to stop the other from walking off.

The older man chuckled, continuing to talk off but instead of falling he walked on the air.

“You’re already losing, Tommy. I’ll let you redeem yourself though. If you walk off the edge I promise you’ll float like me.”

The younger boy gulped. “But what if I don’t? I’ll fall into the lava and die.”

“Oh come on. You trust me right, Tommy?”

He hesitantly nodded while pushing himself up to stand

“Then walk off the edge.”

Tommy looked at the floor or lack of one then back up at Dream.

Dream was his friend. Friends don’t lie to each other. So why is he so afraid that he won’t float like him. Was he a bad friend for not trusting Dream? He didn’t want to be a bad friend. If he was a bad friend Dream would probably leave him like everyone else.

Mustering up all the courage he had left, Tommy took a deep breathe and walked off the edge towards his friend.

But Dream lied.

He didn’t float.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I hope you enjoyed! Give kudos and comment if you want and follow me on Twitter and Tumblr for more. <3
> 
> Twitter- WaterandBug  
> Tumblr- waterandbug


End file.
